


Of Human Bondage人性的枷锁

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 欧洛丝事件后，记忆出现问题的不仅夏洛克一个人。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 为了我心目中的麦雷的合理性。  
> 不成功的长篇尝试，但我会努力写到完结。

1966年，英格兰队在绿茵场上捧回金杯的那一年，英国失去了四块殖民地，马斯格雷夫庄园迎来了它的小主人，福尔摩斯家族的血脉得以延续，并终将被淬炼成维护帝国荣光的又一柄利刃。  
在十二月一个阴沉的天气里，婴儿受洗，取教名为麦克罗夫特，麦克罗夫特•阿尔伯特•福尔摩斯。天边低垂着铅灰色的云层昭示大雪将至，纵使麦克罗夫特再怎么聪慧过人也绝不会记得那是他第一次感受严寒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初遇——无忧无虑的童年生活——一个圣诞节

多年后习惯了纵横捭阖的麦克罗夫特很少回想七岁前无忧无虑的岁月，那时他的活动范围仅限于庄园周边，但对于一个孩子已足够精彩。父母与家庭教师教会他怎样学习，而鲁迪叔叔则指导他如何记忆。他以庄园为蓝本，将杂乱无章的知识构筑成一座宫殿。来客若步入福尔摩斯家拥有百年历史的书房，便会见到扶手椅上那个不苟言笑的小胖子，沉默如同英格兰上空积雨的云层。  
表面上看他与附近村庄里的孩子别无二致，即使在去教堂时也只是穿干净的衬衫和长裤，在牧师布道时盯着彩绘玻璃出神，毫无感情地唱赞美诗，最后沿着红砖小路走回庄园，只不过与他同路而行的只有家人。  
他也曾与父亲一同拜访附近村庄的农户，但那些孩子明显对一个拥有爵位还不用上学的同伴不太友好，于是他很快习惯了远离街巷，到无人劳作的田野或河畔，有时思考，有时读书。  
阳光将他身周小小的世界映成一片模糊的金绿色，耳边不时响起几声清脆的鸟鸣，因此当耳边响起熟悉又陌生的法语时，他以为自己遇到了林间的精灵。

那是雷斯垂德在英格兰度过的第一个夏天。有着一半高卢血统的他似乎与南法的阳光一同到达，不过即使每天阴雨连绵也无法减少他的活力。热情的性格和英俊又可爱的外貌本应使他很快交到朋友，语言却成了最大的障碍，他蹩脚的英语不足以和当地人交流，即使有双会说话的眼睛也于事无补。在家里闷了几天后他索性到田野上疯跑，蹦蹦跳跳如同野兔，所以在某天差点踩上麦克罗夫特的衬衫也就不足为奇了。

他看看草丛中躺着的男孩，未加思考便脱口而出：“C’est quoi, ton prénom ?（你的名字叫什么?）”  
还没等他想好这句话该怎么用英语表达，男孩已经睁开灰蓝的眼睛，稚嫩而彬彬有礼的嗓音如同来自泉水街的铁艺栅栏背后：“Mycroft,ouvez m’appeler Myc,tu es?(麦克罗夫特，你可以称呼我麦克，你是?) ”熟悉的语言让雷斯垂德分外欣喜，一屁股坐下开始和刚认识的朋友聊天，在他除了对方的名字还什么都不知道的情况下。  
麦克罗夫特的思维在睁开眼睛的刹那便开始高速运转，而雷斯垂德——这个法国姓氏是他后来才知道的——演绎起来几乎毫无难度。他说法语且是自己从没见过的生面孔，显然是近期搬来此地；腿上零碎的擦伤说明他喜爱运动，而处理方式则昭示着他大大咧咧的性格，总而言之，一个和他完全不同的人。所以他也很奇怪自己怎么会与雷斯垂德从午后一直聊到日暮。直到村庄上空升起炊烟他才与雷斯垂德告别，目送对方飞快地穿过一条条田埂跑回家，自己慢慢走向小径尽头的庄园。  
“Belle journée（美好的一天）”他喃喃着掏出怀表，两条圆滚滚的小腿迈得更快了点，晚餐时迟到一定会受到母亲严厉训斥，哪个六岁孩子都会害怕的，即使他是个福尔摩斯。

暑假结束前他们几乎每天都会聊一会，雨天麦克罗夫特会带上一把小黑伞，雷斯垂德说他看起来像黑白电影里的绅士，如果再穿上西装就完美了。他表面波澜不惊继续着刚才的话题实则十分受用，暗暗决定长大后每天都要穿定制的西装，至于那日渐圆润的肚子——现在想它也太早了点，反正格雷格又不会在意。  
初次见面以后格雷格好像忘了他的本名，只记得发音简单的麦克，他只好勉为其难地叫对方格雷格，虽然他更喜欢雷斯垂德先生这样的称呼，以显示自己成熟稳重。  
那时的麦克罗夫特还没有将世界看成一个金鱼缸，表面老气横秋是带着稚气的伪装，格雷格思维缓慢的时候他从不会真的生气，只觉得困惑。而对方努力思考的样子也让等待的时间不那么漫长，他喜欢等待格雷格恍然大悟的时刻，男孩会笑出一口整齐的白牙，棕眸中闪耀着比太阳更明亮的光。即使大部分时间都在谈论着对于自己而言毫无用处或是过于浅显的话题，他还是愿意和格雷格待在一起，可以放慢思考的速度，可以嬉笑打闹像个普通的男孩。  
他不愿承认自己也有好逸恶劳的天性，也渴望这样放松玩耍的机会，所以安慰自己至少练习了法语日常对话，且避免了格雷格养成一口约克郡腔调的英语。他日后一定会为此感激自己的，麦克罗夫特想。

秋季学期开始后他们只有周末才能见到，时间好像过得更快了些，不久田野已经蒙上了一层苍黄，知更鸟变得圆滚滚，格雷格身上带着晒过阳光后干稻草的辛香，是他喜欢的味道。  
庄园里已经点上壁炉的某一天，母亲从复杂的演算中抬首给他淡漠一瞥，告诉他几个月后他将会有个弟弟或妹妹。他从未那么激动，忘记了作为兄长会有更多的责任，只因那尚未出世的生命体将以他为依靠而在心中欢呼雀跃，好像这风雨中晦暗的房间突然有了光彩。  
母亲注视着他努力掩饰的表情轻叹一声，起身将那颗姜红色卷发的小脑袋搂在身前，另一颗小小心脏跳动的地方。  
一见到格雷格，他便迫不及待地告诉了他这个消息。已经比他高出不少的格雷格笑着摸摸他的头发：“真好麦克，很快就会有个小豆丁整天缠着你了，不知道他或者她会不会和你一样听话?”  
他甩掉头上那只手，挺起胸脯，声音里带上几分不甘：“格雷格！我没有整天缠着你！而且我一定、很快就会长得比你高！根据CMH公式计算……”  
格雷格佯装头痛打断他的话：“好啦好啦我的小天才，我可不想把时间用在和你辩论上，现在做点有趣的，我给你讲讲学校里的事怎么样?  
从格雷格口中，哪怕再普通不过的乡村公立学校也会变成中土大陆，每一场足球赛都和世界杯一样激动人心。  
单是从那常常弯起美好弧度的双唇间滚落的音节他就可以听上一整天，无论它们有没有意义，更何况格雷格善于用运动和摇滚乐之类的话题吸引孩子的注意（虽然在麦克罗夫特身上效果要大打折扣），还会不时带来报纸上的填字或数独游戏，以及雷斯垂德夫人亲手烤制的法式甜点。  
他们会一边分享那些甜蜜的小玩意一边填字，麦克罗夫特负责文学、政治和历史，格雷格完成常识和其他，谁填出的多就可以得到最后一块蛋糕。  
不久，湿冷的天气开始令人难以忍受，他们不得不快步走着聊天以免被冻僵。有些时候他回去格雷格家里坐坐，那是村子边缘一幢不起眼的砖房，可爱的山墙总让他想起爱德华王子岛上那座可能并不存在的农庄。  
雷斯垂德先生是个典型的英国中产阶级男人，有些不苟言笑但也算和蔼，因为忙于工作他很少见到麦克罗夫特，见面也只是点点头后仓促地微笑。相比之下雷斯垂德夫人则活泼得多，她会捏捏麦克罗夫特的脸，端给他刚烤好的小饼干。  
他不是不想邀请格雷格到庄园做客，却每每在开口时临阵脱逃。  
他怕母亲不喜欢格雷格 ，因为他会成为自己的牵绊与弱点。每当这种时候他都会羡慕格雷格，羡慕他明明比自己还大三岁却无忧无虑，虽然他也会因为贪玩被雷斯垂德夫人揪耳朵，但这种普通家庭的温暖仍令麦克罗夫特向往。  
因为人们总是对得不到的事物心生渴望。

每年圣诞节他都能得到不少礼物，虽然他对其中的大部分都兴趣缺缺。今年来自父亲的是伦敦之旅和在萨维尔街定制的西装。圣诞将至街头显得格外喧闹，他透过白雾蒙蒙的玻璃向这陌生的城市投去匆匆一瞥，没有预料将来的某一天，他会将它所有鲜为人知的巷弄都烂熟于心，遍观其所能创造的所有美与丑恶，以及人性的弱点与光辉。  
车轮碾过泥泞的乡村公路，远远望去已是熟悉的风景。麦克罗夫特在膝盖上敲出一段轻巧的快板，随即收到父亲的警告：“麦克。”他收回手，但心中仍冒着欢喜的泡泡，他很快就可以见到格雷格了！  
庄园被打扫一新，拂去了几份往日的沉闷，壁炉也都被点上，迎接即将到来的旧时拥有者迁至远方的后裔。晚餐后麦克罗夫特偷偷换上刚刚拿到手的西装，披了件外套便从后门钻进寂静清冷的夜里。  
雷斯垂德一家不知道去了哪里做客，他在门廊上固执地等了半个小时，最终还是沿着来时的脚印回家去。  
圣诞节那几天他都在半梦半醒间度过，虽然发烧不好受但总归省了一番麻烦，不必对着许多陌生面孔强装笑脸还得甜甜地叫叔叔阿姨。一天早上他被雪野反射的刺眼白光唤醒，看见枕边一个信封，是母亲的笔迹。内容一如既往是这一年要读的书单，间或几句批评几句鼓励，他认真看完仔细收好。  
旁边是个包裹，来自鲁迪叔叔，装着几个从远东带来的小玩意，刚好填补他床头柜上的空白，还有一个赭红色小羊皮的笔记本，扉页上是鲁迪潇洒而不失整洁的字体：女王和国家。  
他披着晨衣坐在书桌前，在第一页写上自己的名字，但直到蘸水笔的墨水干透他也没有写下心中盘桓已久的那几个小字：亲爱的格雷格。  
他起身穿戴整齐下楼用餐，稚嫩的背影已能看出先辈的模样。笔记本被他工整地摆在书桌一旁，贴着柚木桌面的封底上是福尔摩斯家族的纹章。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克的出生——欧洛丝——船长与大副——最聪明的那个

夏洛克•福尔摩斯出生在伦敦，波特兰医院，麦克罗夫特在他出生三天后才第一次见到他。像所有刚出生的婴儿一样，夏洛克的小脸皱巴巴的，难以寻觅与父母的相似之处，但他却被母亲慈爱地抱在怀里轻轻摇晃，伴着哼唱的歌谣。  
麦克罗夫特小心接过七磅六盎司重的小肉团，襁褓贴上衬衫，他轻轻叫了声夏利，婴儿瞪大了一双眼睛——它们当时看起来是灰绿色的——随即哇的一声哭起来。麦克罗夫特手忙脚乱地拍拍他，又在那沾着泪水的脸上亲了一口才还给母亲。一种意味不明的复杂情绪涌上来，最终还是喜悦取得了压倒性的优势。  
他有个弟弟了！他可以牵着他的小手教他辨认田野上的植物和夜空中的星座，弹着钢琴和他一起唱歌，带着他去找格雷格……想到这里，他才发现自己还没有将这个消息告诉格雷格。他本想写一封信，但思及皇家邮政的效率，最终决定打电话到雷斯垂德家。

麦克罗夫特喜欢街边的电话亭，喜欢它们整齐划一的红色和简洁优雅的线条，喜欢电话线的那一端总是他想念的人。他踮起脚按下一串烂熟于心的数字，拿着话筒等待耳边响起熟悉的声音。男孩富有活力的欢快声线被转换成电磁波越过英格兰夏日葱郁的原野和伦敦街头的车水马龙，那么坚定不移地振动着他耳畔的空气：“麦克。”  
他不知道格雷格的信心从何而来，不知道他是会对着每一个打来电话的人叫麦克然后再挠着头道歉还是能靠某种感应分辨出彼端的人。  
再这么想下去就成了雷斯垂德夫人爱看的电视剧了，而且比穿越时空的博士都荒唐，麦克罗夫特赶紧把心思扯回来，估摸着父母开始寻找自己的时间加快了语速：“格雷格！妈咪生下一个小宝宝，他叫夏洛克有肉肉的脸和绿眼睛……”出门找儿子的福尔摩斯先生看到电话亭里手舞足蹈的小人默默回到了医院里，笑意在他转身时一闪而逝。

不久一家人又回到了庄园，只不过从三个人变成了四个。麦克罗夫特已然有了兄长的模样，他给摇篮中的夏洛克读书，抓住夏日的余温抱着夏洛克在花园中散步。  
弟弟占据了他大部分的时间，而格雷格加入了足球队，训练把他的课余时间也塞得满满的。  
麦克罗夫特知道体育活动对格雷格的吸引力，也明白以格雷格的性格，在学校一定有很多朋友，可是只有格雷格会陪着他，听他长篇大论一些并不有趣的话题，在麦克罗夫特可以称之为童年的时光中，他是唯一的朋友。  
隔年麦克罗夫特多了一个妹妹。她出生的那个傍晚，天空中的云在夕阳余晖中交织出一片殷红，而后极快地飘散，所以母亲为她取名欧洛丝。  
那是十四岁后常在他耳畔呼啸的东风。  
同时，一岁多的夏洛克开始展现出属于福尔摩斯的高智商和对冒险异乎寻常的兴趣，小小的育儿室已经满足不了他的好奇心，麦克罗夫特不得不时刻看住夏洛克以防他把地毯甚至更糟的东西塞进嘴里。  
不知为何，作为第二个孩子的夏洛克反而格外受到父母的宠爱，麦克罗夫特也竭尽全力给他一个普通孩子的童年。  
向来注重仪表的他带着夏洛克到小溪边玩水，去林子里寻找松鼠和野兔，虽然全身都变得脏兮兮会被母亲批评，但夏洛克开心的笑容使他感到一种近乎愚蠢的自豪油然而生。虽然最终还是他受到两人份的惩罚，一个月都不准再碰甜食。  
聪明如他却会一次次犯同样的错误，因为他知道夏洛克不是在利用他，夏洛克拥有足够高的智商和与之不相符的单纯，他尚不知这世界上的黑暗为何物。每次麦克罗夫特被罚他都会偷偷把自己的点心分给哥哥，再把麦克罗夫特盘子里的花椰菜拨出一半吃掉——这导致他在之后的几十年都不愿再碰花椰菜。

夏洛克的儿时梦想是做一个海盗 ，而故事中的船长总需要一个合格的大副不是吗?  
他很快就找到了合适的人选——维克多•特雷弗，不过他更愿意叫他红胡子。麦克罗夫特穿着蠢兮兮的毛衣站在一旁，看着他们戴着三角帽和眼罩嬉闹，木剑激起一片水花。  
梳着双马尾的欧洛丝站在水流间像是一座孤岛，向他们投来淡漠的一瞥，眼神似曾相识。  
麦克罗夫特对那双深渊一样的眼睛有着本能的畏惧，所以他逃开了。

某一天夏洛克邀请维克多到家里做客，在看到大厅内部改革俱乐部风格的装饰和与温莎城堡一脉相承的家具时，他的表情真是令人印象深刻。母亲面对着拘谨的男孩放下了一贯的矜持，像个和蔼的邻居阿姨，在夏洛克拽着他在走廊里奔跑时也只是宽容地笑笑，轻声训斥两句自己的儿子。  
麦克罗夫特想到格雷格，想着他走进大厅时会是怎样的表情。母亲会被他羞涩而灿烂的微笑打动吗？一定会的，因为没有人能拒绝格雷格的笑容。他精心计划着一次拜访，只是不知道自己永远没有机会邀请格雷格来马斯格雷夫庄园。

彼时格雷格已经在读中学，与肥胖而沉默的麦克罗夫特截然相反，他成为了足球队的队长，还会在艺术节上和朋友一起弹吉他唱歌。  
虽然成绩一直在中游徘徊，他却是学校里最令人称羡的那种学生，他们的生活缤纷灿烂，对世界抱有永不止息的热情，周身洋溢着青少年特有的光彩，衬得麦克罗夫特越发晦暗。  
同为村庄里的孩子他认识小维克多，也见过几次夏洛克和欧洛丝，他曾面带忧色让麦克罗夫特多陪陪妹妹，麦克罗夫特也依他所言尝试过但以失败告终。相比福尔摩斯们的高智商格雷格更多的是一种野兽般的直觉和同理心的能力，而麦克罗夫特很快就会知道他的担忧是正确的。

欧洛丝极少用语言和他交流，更多的是棋盘上黑白分明的沉默对弈，相比长自己八岁的大哥她似乎更想和夏洛克相处。  
他们同样学习小提琴，只有在和夏洛克面对面拉奏同样的曲子时她深邃的眼睛里会多出一点光彩。可惜夏洛克很快就厌倦了门德尔松与布鲁赫，他扔下琴弓跑去花园里观察蜜蜂，留下妹妹独自一人。  
她收好小提琴，依然是一副无谓的、毫无感情的神色，到书房取了一本《格雷氏解剖学》。

当欧洛丝说她划开皮肤只是为了观察肌肉运作时麦克罗夫特在母亲脸上看到了少有的恐惧。  
鲁迪叔叔曾将他们带到伦敦进行许多奇怪的检查，种种结果告诉他们欧洛丝是最聪明的那个，她是一个划时代的天才。但智商越高离正常越远似乎是所有天才的通病，她无法被掌控，不危害到社会安全已经是最好的结果，让她和别人正常相处对所有人而言都是奢望。  
当欧洛丝再大一点她便会被带到专门的机构训练，在保证安全的前提下尽可能应用她的智慧。  
他们没有想到这短短的时间里会发生那么多意外，或者说毫不意外，他们还是低估了她的能力。  
四十岁的麦克罗夫特会知道给她五分钟的时间便足够她颠覆一个国家，而十四岁的麦克罗夫特却以为这几个月可以平安度过。  
显而易见，他错了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “意外”——伦敦——欧洛丝离开——最后的自由

在他们毫无准备的情况下，一个孩子无声无息地死在水里。  
在他们毫无准备的情况下，主楼哥特式的尖顶在火焰中崩塌成模糊不清的暗影，历经数朝风雨的庄园在继承者手中化作一片焦黑的废墟。

麦克罗夫特坐在黑暗的车里时断时续地想着。  
他们正赶往伦敦宅邸居住。车在城际高速上开得飞快，像是在躲避或是逃离，即使一切的根源其实就在他们身边。  
到达伦敦后欧洛丝从他们身边被带走，送往军情五处紧急隔离，夏洛克则是在途中就发起了高烧。麦克罗夫特让他躺在自己腿上，担忧地听着夏洛克在高温中模模糊糊地哼唱歌谣，不时用手探探他的额头，脸上担忧的神色越来越重。

再一次踏上伊斯灵顿①的土地，麦克罗夫特心中早已没有了儿时的兴奋。  
住宅因为没有仆人提前打扫处处都落着一层灰尘，家具上蒙着防尘罩，上个社交季的觥筹交错早已销声匿迹，留下一室不祥的寂静。  
父母匆匆打电话找来家庭医生，三个人围在夏洛克的床边交换着意义不明的眼神和几句低语。父母大概觉得没有必要也没有精力关注他，毕竟他是非常独立的孩子，不像夏洛克那样需要人照顾，于是麦克罗夫特默默退开了。  
他穿过深夜黑暗的走廊，两旁先祖画像浸着壁灯昏暗的光，空洞的目光在他头顶交汇，他克制着自己不要惧怕，走到父母的卧室门前。虽然知道没人在里面但他还是习惯性地敲了两下再开门，门轴转动发出吱呀一声，在静夜里格外的响。该上油了，他的头脑还在自顾自地思考着。  
卧室同整幢住宅一样，有着古典华丽的装饰和少有人居住的冷清。他掸掸各处的灰尘，铺好干净床单——不是为了父母的一句夸奖，他早就过了那个年龄，知道自己根本不会得到，这样做只不过是出于又一个习惯罢了。  
打扫完后他回到走廊尽头自己的房间，穿着衬衫和长裤就倒在床上，本以为自己会因为今天的经历一夜不眠。可他太累了，累到一进入思维宫殿就瘫坐在扶手椅上，直接让壁炉升起一蓬小小的火焰 ，连惯常打响指的动作都省略了，然后在陷深红色布料的柔软触感中极快地进入睡眠。  
没有梦境，或者说梦境中是一片滞重的混沌，他睡得很不舒服，但并没有醒来。

早上他几乎是被伦敦潮湿的空气冻醒的，然后因为没有穿着宽松的睡衣而感到浑身不适，最后被脸上刺痒的感觉击败——像是一夜之间多了许多体型巨大的尘螨在他脸上爬。  
他被自己过于具体的想象激起一个哆嗦，放弃了再睡一会的想法，爬起来洗脸。此时街头刚刚有一脸困倦的上班族出现，天边尚且是熹微的晨光。

这算得上平静的一天。  
他几乎一直陪在夏洛克的床边，努力分辨那些高烧中思维不清且各国语言混杂的音节，试图把它们整理成标准英语进行分析，可是却屡屡失败。  
夏洛克似乎在破解一个奇怪的谜语，只是这一次他拒绝了麦克罗夫特和父母的帮助，不论是自愿还是被迫的，因而没有人能领会他的意思，只能握住他的手或是摸摸他苍白的小脸，希望他能快点好起来，或者至少能不被噩梦折磨好好睡一觉。  
隔天夏洛克似乎好些了，体温已经正常，只是大部分时间仍在昏睡着。所有人都松了一口气，这才想起被鲁迪安置在军情五处的欧洛丝。  
福尔摩斯夫妇去见了她一面，但她似乎对此无动于衷，没有做出任何经历过重大变故后应有的表现。她只是坐着，似乎对一切都了然于心，面对父母的训斥甚至哀求仍不带任何感情，拒绝透露任何有关夏洛克的信息。  
晚上，鲁迪叔叔同他们一起用晚餐，席间每个人的故作轻松比沉默更令人难以忍受。饭后大人们在书房里进行了一次长谈，他躲在走廊拐角的阴影里，看到母亲走出房门时悄悄擦去脸上的泪水。鲁迪叔叔临走时摸了摸他的头，留下一个歉意的微笑。  
那时他因被亲人排除在外而闷闷不乐，总觉得自己可以改变些什么，而再过一晚他就会发现需要承担的远比他能够想象的多得多。

第二天他去看望自己的妹妹，欧洛丝依旧穿着蓝裙子白外衣，在为特工学员准备的禁闭室里也没有任何不适。她看起来一点都没变，连双马尾都像平时一样整整齐齐。而麦克罗夫特，他知道自己显得格外疲惫，在欧洛丝看来自然也格外愚蠢。  
他们最终还是什么都没有说。  
之后他被带到一间地下办公司，面前摆放着一份文件，他看见封皮上代表机密的特殊标识，心猛地沉了下去：“妈咪他们没有同意对吗？”这甚至不是一个真正的问句，他也不知道自己是不是真的需要确认，毕竟身为一个福尔摩斯，即使是未经思考的直觉也总是对的。  
另一个福尔摩斯向后靠在椅背上，使他的脸刚好隐没在黑暗中。“麦克罗夫特，”他说道：“我相信你的判断。”  
麦克罗夫特以对他来说稍嫌缓慢的速度读完几十页文件，看着后方的空白，那里已经有几个字体各异的签名，其中有两个他很熟悉，同一种墨水书写着和他相同的姓氏。  
欧洛丝足够清楚这份文件对于自己意味着什么，她会接受就代表任何人都无法改变，至少不是现在。  
他拿起钢笔在最后签上自己的名字，从起笔到收笔没有半点犹豫也不见丝毫放松。三个福尔摩斯写在一起，像乐章末尾的强制休止，相似的字体带出同样的决绝，  
他最后看了一眼，将文件连同钢笔一起推向对方。鲁迪倾过上身，眼神里是远胜身体语言的真诚：“这是我能想到的最好的方案，麦克罗夫特，我希望日后你会有更好的选择。”  
他想到父母，想到病床上的夏洛克，想到死去的维克多，想到格雷格，还有那么多他想要保护的人。  
然后他点了点头。

在这个下午他偏离了从缶克斯十字回家的路线，没有乘坐鲁迪为他准备好的汽车而是在伦敦街头漫无目的地走着。空中灰扑扑的云层有着明晰的边缘，好像随时会从中流泻出来自天堂的金色的光。广场上的鸽子被游人喂养得十分肥胖，在他脚边肆无忌惮地踱步。  
敞篷双层巴士上坐着一群兴高采烈的亚洲人，麦克罗夫特毫不怀疑即使现在下起雨来把他们淋得浑身湿透他们也不会有丝毫怨言，反而会因为见识了英国的阴雨而更加兴奋；如果今天艳阳高照使人想整天都窝在家里，他们则会自认为十分幸运赶上了难得的好天气。真是无可救药的乐观主义，愚蠢但快乐。  
有剧组在高街林立的商铺之间捕捉镜头，一位女演员戴着墨镜从他面前走过，大衣带起一阵风。  
他本想躲开随之而至的镜头，但保密条款和隐藏身份之类的事情现在还用不着他担心。如此一想他便自顾自地走着，融进街头涌动着的色彩中，成为影片中无声的布景。

他清楚自己很快就会正式成为情报系统的一员，以他的天资和不可忽视的家族背景，攀上权力巅峰绝非痴人说梦。越高的权限便意味着越少的隐私，他的一切行动都将被记录在案，随着安全等级的升高，能看到它们的人也会越来越少。  
终有一天，他一生的经历会成为档案柜里一排几十年都不会被打开的文件箱，成为新晋探员们口中的传奇，而他本人则会变成一个符号，再没有人能看到层层面具下真正的麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯。  
或许到了那时连他自己都会忘记，他选择踏上这条路不是为了这个有着五千六百万人居住的国家，只是想要自己这一方小小世界的安宁，但和他血脉相连的亲人是社会稳定的威胁，他想要保护却可能使他爱的人陷入危险，他不想做没有感情的人也不想成为只顾自己享乐的暴君。  
前方是重重雾霭，来时的路沉没于无尽的海洋，他别无选择却感到少有的迷茫。在悬铃木下驻足，仰望着头顶一簇簇生机勃勃的绿色，他让胸腔中的沉重同二氧化碳一起排出，清空了思维尽力感受这或许是最后的自由，街头的车水马龙似乎变成了记忆中有些久远的鸟鸣，风拂过脸颊的温柔似曾相识，只是他身边没有了那个笑容如阳光般灿烂的少年。  
①伊斯灵顿：内伦敦的主要住宅区。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏洛克的异常——遗忘——改变的生活轨迹

麦克罗夫特是第一个发现夏洛克不对劲的人。  
他的一部分记忆似乎在高烧中遗失了，或是被替换成迥然不同的故事，他不记得自己有个妹妹，认为红胡子是一只狗。麦克罗夫特不得不旁敲侧击地问出他还记得些什么，在夏洛克察觉之前不着痕迹地转开话题。  
他将这件事分别告诉了鲁迪叔叔和父母。鲁迪说这样也好，至少减轻了对夏洛克的心理创伤。但面对父母的复杂眼神，他心里有更多的愧疚，毕竟是自己没有照顾好夏洛克，没有看住欧洛丝。如果他的警惕性能够再高一些、受感情的影响再小一些，事情就不会是这样。  
只是事已至此再思考这些毫无意义，时光的洪流推着每个人向前，可以回头遥望过去却永远没有机会重新踏足。他所能做的只有承担起长子的责任，再也不让夏洛克受到这样的伤害，但也不能让夏洛克对他、对任何人产生过于强烈的感情，因为关心绝非益处。从此他要做夏洛克最讨厌的兄长，严厉而傲慢，无孔不入地干涉他的生活，直到夏洛克真正学会控制自己的感情，只用理智思考为止。  
但他自己就真的能做到吗？  
想到夏洛克不再用稚嫩的童声叫他哥哥而是将他越推越远，他就感到一阵寒流掠过全身。还有格雷格，那么温暖那么美好的人，他怎么舍得放弃他教给自己的一切光明转而投向另一个阴暗的世界？  
舍弃感情对你而言太过艰难。一个声音在他心中响起：舍弃感情对你而言太过艰难，因为它所带来的美好同伤害一样，你全部都记得。

那就忘却吧。  
像夏洛克一样忘却，只不过他要忘记的不是鲜血与死亡，而是爱与希望，但归根结底，都不过是一种趋利避害自我保护的手段罢了。

他进入思维宫殿，在已经颇具规模的藏书室中寻找有关格雷格•雷斯垂德的资料。原本挥一挥手就能完成的事情今天格外困难，数千本皮革烫金封面的大部头打定主意般纹丝不动。  
麦克罗夫特气急败坏地挥挥手，一架木梯缓缓出现，他生平第一次拖着肥胖的身躯干出爬梯子这种事，大概是因为他确信自己不会摔死在思维宫殿里。不久他就发现将日常生活记录放在最上层绝不是什么好主意。  
与格雷格有关的记忆几乎塞满一层，他曾一遍又一遍地翻阅过其中的每一本。书籍不过是载体，每次翻开出现在他眼前的不是铅字而是格雷格的音容笑貌，他躺在田野上小憩的时刻，柔韧而充满活力的躯体半隐在草间；他坐在自家沙发里抓起桌上的饼干递给迈克罗夫特，笑意盈盈的模样。从六岁到如今，格雷格是他短暂童年与青春期唯一的陪伴，亦师亦友。说起来难以置信，但格雷格教给他的远比书本重要，是他教麦克罗夫特怎样与人正常相处，虽然麦克罗夫特只学会了表面功夫；是他教麦克罗夫特对生活抱有希望，即使有时麦克罗夫特会因此更觉得自己可悲。

在对于一个人的一生绝不算短的岁月里，格雷格早已成为了他的一部分，但福尔摩斯们只要想要就一定能做到。夏洛克从大学时代开始自行把不必要的信息删除以便充分利用他宝贵的大脑，而他的兄长总是会领先一步。  
他成功地遏制住过目不忘的本能，让记忆消失在记忆宫殿中一个他永远不会走进的房间——欧洛丝的房间。

在伦敦安顿下来后他曾回到马斯格雷夫庄园，一场雨刚刚冲刷过焦黑的废墟，砖石间已冒出一簇簇青草，仿佛百年间一直如此，若不说不会有人想到它在数天之前还是座运转良好的贵族府邸。庄园地处偏僻的森林边缘，如今更是人迹罕至，亦没有人会来此探寻历史遗迹和他们家族不为人知的过往，这倒是件好事。  
他在旧日主楼的大门处默然独立，直到雨又落下来才回到车里，鲁迪在那里等他，车中的烟味呛得他咳嗽，一路上二人默然无语。

在又一次驶过那条乡村公路时他想起儿时的一个圣诞节 ，彼时他最大的烦恼不过是母亲的严格与亲戚们的聒噪，如今他要照顾弟弟，看管妹妹，面对的是家族的责任。第一次，他因为失去而感到某种空旷的疼痛，像琴弦在心上被指尖拨动，发出一声简短的铮鸣。他将其归结为面对火灾废墟带来的不适，在短暂的痛觉过后理智拒绝分析其他更为深入的原因，连日的疲惫和因噩梦而无法安眠的夜晚使他在车上睡着了，再醒来时他看到国会大厦和远方天际金红的余晖。

接下来是忙乱的日子，社交季的伦敦热闹非凡，这从十八世纪沿袭下来的传统令麦克罗夫特苦不堪言。他要和父母叔叔一起出席各种活动，面对虚伪的政客、自命不凡的贵族和闹脾气的夏洛克，还有情报部门的培训以及沉默的欧洛丝。  
好不容易熬到了八月 ，他又被鲁迪塞进一场莫名其妙的考试，结果是他要在新学期开始时，和一群希瑟当预科毕业的公子哥一起走进伊顿，按照“普通人”的标准，从GCSE开始学起。同时还要做些分析情报、破解密码之类的杂活。MI5本着物尽其用的原则，但凡在编人员都有任务，即使他只是一个差几个月才满十四岁的少年。但忙碌的好处就在于，它会让你没时间回忆过去，亦无精力幻想未来，它也使遗忘变得更加容易，入睡不再那么艰难。  
人类的适应能力不可谓不强，而麦克罗夫特更是其中的佼佼者，凭借着极强的学习能力，他能在任何环境中如鱼得水，除了面对自己的家人。  
欧洛丝自不必提，母亲对他的冷淡也有增无减，父亲的精力分给了工作与夏洛克，他与鲁迪之间上下级的差异甚于叔侄的亲密，夏洛克因他的忙碌不满，但他再无暇陪伴自己的小弟。  
他为了保护家人而选择的道路正在蚕食着他们的亲情，但当他意识到的时候，破碎的家庭关系已成定局，而他则泥足深陷，再也无法从这条路上脱身了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊顿——卡尔斯特恩——假期与又一个圣诞——探视欧洛丝

麦克罗夫特得感谢九月的风让伊顿从领结到皮鞋尖都严丝合缝的礼服不那么令人难以忍受——虽然白衬衫黑外套加上过量脂肪令他看起来仍像只从动物园跑出来的企鹅。  
即使大部分是世家子弟，从小在长辈叮嘱下学着严谨守礼，但毕竟是一群十多岁的半大孩子，就算不敢明着欺负，背地里也少不了嘲笑他。幸而麦克罗夫特总能靠演绎躲过那些恶作剧，被人议论也不声不响，时间久了那一群孩子觉得无趣，转去拿奖学金进来的几个平民学生身上找乐子了。

麦克罗夫特学业上自然不会有什么困难，但每天在镇上跑来跑去地上课就要了命：每上一节课都要换栋楼找教室，其他人夹着课本在前健步如飞，他落在后面气喘吁吁。加之被人冷嘲热讽，表面再云淡风轻心里也不好受，奈何实在戒不掉晚间送来的小甜饼，又受不了必须团队协作的板球足球之类运动，他只能在黄昏将近时做贼一样绕着宿舍所在的红砖小楼跑上那么几步，体重自然是没有减下来。夏洛克甚至在信里言之凿凿的说他能从信纸上笔迹深浅推断出麦克罗夫特又胖了。  
麦克罗夫特对弟弟的那一点点气愤总是坚持不到提笔写回信时，夏洛克虽然变得尖酸刻薄了些但好歹还是活蹦乱跳的样子，把对做海盗的兴趣逐渐转移到研究生物和化学上。父母看他不喜欢与同龄的孩子交流也不强求，由着他守着偌大的书房和显微镜自得其乐。麦克罗夫特也把对夏洛克重新想起妹妹的恐惧压在心底。

十一月他和隔壁宿舍的男孩开始熟悉起来，因为每天的进阶数学和经济学课上都能见到，想装作不认识都难。有着四分之一犹太血统的男孩名叫卡尔•斯特恩，在常人中算是十分聪颖，而且还有个小他三岁在公立学校读书的调皮弟弟利夫，每次听他说起都能让麦克罗夫特想到自己的弟弟。他说父母希望他子承父业进入政坛，但他自己最崇拜的偶像是詹姆斯邦德——听到这个，麦克罗夫特不动声色地撇了撇嘴，什么都没说。

十二月放了寒假，麦克罗夫特以去买礼物为理由从夏洛克身边消失了一整天。事实上他去看望了欧洛丝。与他对坐的小女孩似乎没有因逼仄的环境感到丝毫不适，依旧令人恐惧地冷静，眼神也毫无波澜。  
他们摒弃了语言交流选择对弈，麦克罗夫特险胜一局，但他知道自己小心隐藏的失措逃不过妹妹的眼睛。最终欧洛丝的脸上裂开一个毫无感情的微笑，这在之后很长一段时间里是她脸上唯一可称得上表情的表达，一如多年后麦克罗夫特公式化的笑容。  
“圣诞快乐，”她说到：“夏洛克在等你。”  
麦克罗夫特这才发现时间在这囚室中飞快流逝，他赶忙到牛津街的邦普斯书店为夏洛克挑选圣诞礼物。街道上方天使状的彩灯在他头顶掠过，麦克罗夫特想起庄园附近的小教堂中牧师冗长的布道，在图像变得清晰前逼迫自己将注意力转回眼前的事物上。鲁迪从反光镜若有所思地看着他，那眼神和他在观察夏洛克时的非常相似，但视线很快回到因节日将至而拥挤不堪的街道中央。

夏洛克根本就没给他藏好礼物的机会，刚一进门那套人体图鉴就被夏洛克蹦蹦跳跳地抱上了楼，他费力地跟上。夏洛克把书砰地放在满是试管烧瓶酒精灯的书桌上，然后晃晃脑袋漫不经心地说了句谢谢。但看着他长大的哥哥怎么会漏掉那双眼睛里几乎要溢出来的兴奋和嘴角压抑不住的笑意呢？于是他也微笑起来，伸手揉乱了夏洛克头上的卷毛，小男孩斜着眼冲他哼了一声，很快回到他的世界中。麦克罗夫特注视着他认真看书的神情在一旁坐了很久，直到父亲上来叫他们吃晚饭。  
这一年的圣诞他收到了怀表、J.Herbin的墨水还有卡尔寄来的明信片，他正和家人一起在法国度假。而麦克罗夫特不知道的是有一封同样从法国寄出的信因为收信人的地址不存在而被退了回去，四个月之内第十九封。如果他知道，想必会对寄信人愚蠢的坚持嗤之以鼻。

整个假期他除了复习和分析情报都在陪夏洛克，即使如此时间也并不多。他不仅要帮夏洛克完成各种稀奇古怪的实验还要带着他跑遍伦敦的大街小巷找出泥土的差别。夏洛克总是迈着小短腿跑得飞快，在拐角一晃就看不见人影了，他踩着咯吱咯吱的雪追上去，一边喘气一边坚定了减肥的决心。  
幸而伦敦一个冬天也不会有几场大雪，夏洛克出去跑的时候不多，显然在湿冷的冬日他更喜欢在烧着壁炉的房间里做实验。而麦克罗夫特虽然看不惯夏洛克混乱的实验台，但他十分享受酒精灯摇曳的火焰、缓缓转动的物镜、试管中升腾的气泡和难得安静的夏洛克。他可以惬意地靠在扶手椅中，时不时指点两句或者说出现象，后者总能引出夏洛克一大段嘲讽。  
其余时间他要一边完成鲁迪带来的任务一边提防夏洛克旺盛的好奇心，这可不是个容易的活，但能有效提高他的反侦察能力。

假期并不长，他保证春假时一定会陪夏洛克采集植物标本并观察蜜蜂才换来了弟弟送行。夏洛克在随父母离开温莎镇时有些难以掩饰的不舍，麦克罗夫特费力地半蹲下抱了抱他：“嘿夏利”他亲昵地说：“给我写信或者打电话，但不要自己跑到镇上来好吗？我知道你肯定想着这个。”看着夏洛克对他怒目而视麦克罗夫特笑了，尽管他也不想离开，但总得有兄长的样子。  
最后与夏洛克拥抱了一下，向父母点点头，他没有要父亲帮忙，自己提起两个大箱子汇入通往宿舍楼黑白相间的人流中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

格雷格怎么也想不明白，为什么寄到马斯格雷夫庄园的信一封接一封地被退了回来。

 

因为住在马赛的祖母生病了，母亲就带着他回到了法国。作为常往返于两国之间的外贸公司职员，雷斯垂德先生的工作自然不会有什么障碍，因此格雷格也就暂时在法国安顿下来。

只是回到了小时候住的地方而已，按理说不会有什么难适应的，况且他走到哪里都有不错的人缘，但格雷格还是觉得少了点什么。他思念之前足球队的伙伴、村子里和蔼的农民还有马斯格雷夫庄园的小主人。自从来了法国，再也没有人和他一起躺在河边聊天了，当他想听麦克罗夫特的声音时才发现自己连他家里的电话号码都不知道。

好在他从不杞人忧天，那么大的一座庄园还能跑掉？大不了写信，到的慢一点就是了。于是格雷格难得安静了好几天，每天下午不再去踢球而是安安静静坐在桌前。幸好母亲无暇顾及他，不然一定会问起来的。他可不想在那探究的目光下结结巴巴地解释，虽然他也不知道自己有什么好紧张的。

在扔掉了十几张涂改过的纸后格雷格终于郑重地给信封贴上邮票投到信筒里，却在两个月后还没有收到海峡那一端回音。

一定是邮政系统出了问题，英国皇家邮政好像一直不太高效。他一边安慰自己，一边开始在每天放学后去隔壁的面包店打工。

 

这家店大概和格雷格妈妈的年纪一样大，黄油混合着巧克力的甜蜜香气在半条小街上数十年如一日地飘着。他还记得自己小时候把脸贴在橱窗上看一盘一盘的舒芙蕾、马卡龙和可颂被小心翼翼地从烤箱中取出来。在等待点心烤熟的时候店主总会招手叫他进去，在他的小手上放几块曲奇或者一个甜甜圈。

麦克罗夫特很爱吃他妈妈做的点心，格雷格觉得下次见面时也许自己可以做给他吃。而五分钟后格雷格就对着因为自己出神而烤过头的一盘小圆面包苦了脸。

 

终于他攒够了钱，在周末去了一趟巴黎，把又一封早早写好的信和精心挑选作为生日礼物的画册寄给了麦克罗夫特。他提前了整整一个月寄出，最终等来的却是一个“地址错误”。

他不明白，为什么偌大的一个庄园会不见了呢？难道他们搬到别的地方去住，而麦克罗夫特没有地址联系不到自己了？

想来想去格雷格也没能得出个结论，有时候他觉得自己可能再也见不到麦克罗夫特了，有时又乐观地觉得只要回到英国就一定能很快找到他。

 

队里的男孩看他经常魂不守舍的样子追问他看上了哪个女生，他只能无奈地揉着脸解释自己只是想念英国的朋友了而已。很快他决定大学就回到英国去，开始认真学习准备最终的会考。虽然还没想好大学要选什么专业，他还是毫不犹豫地选择了科学组的考试。

母亲似乎有些惊讶于他的努力，毕竟雷斯垂德夫人在过去十几年习惯了格雷格拿回B甚至C的成绩单，以及老师关于他“过于活泼好动”的评语，病床上的祖母只是了然地笑笑说这傻孩子懂事了。

周末他常常到医院看望祖母，和她聊聊天然后坐在小凳子上靠着床边看书。略带海洋咸涩的空气和灿烂的阳光冲淡了医院的消毒水味，往来的护士脚步轻盈。他总能在这里、在祖母的陪伴下变得平和，似乎他所有的忧虑与迷茫都会消失在数十年光阴带来的沟壑中。

遗忘？他不确定这是否是最终的结局。对于世界——或者说时间来讲，他还是太稚嫩了，可以被轻易刻上一道道痕迹，直到他变得像颗印度皮球一样坚韧。格雷格晃晃脑袋止住胡思乱想，在生物课本上寻找自己刚刚读到的那一行。

 

干燥的夏天来了又走了，他勉强在考试中拿到了两个A，在九月收拾行李回到了古老的英格兰。他在之前从没去过白金汉郡，但日后要在那里度过至少三年的大学时光才能到苏格兰的警察学院培训。

他望着车窗外的城镇和原野，思考是小男孩的英雄主义作祟让自己选择了犯罪学想要成为一名警察还是他真的觉得这个工作能把世界变得更好。即使是对于他来说，这种理由也有些太过天真了。

也许能通过系统找到麦克罗夫特呢？他仍常常想起昔日的玩伴，想着他还像以前一样胖吗？到了新的地方会不会被人嘲笑？他有交到新的朋友吗？他…还记得自己吗？

在格雷格的胡思乱想中火车到达了滑铁卢站。站台上人来人往，他找了个角落坐在行李箱上，盯着地图寻找到国王十字车站最近的路，想赶在天黑之前把自己扔在宿舍的床上。有些步履匆匆的行人会在经过时向这男孩投来一瞥，毕竟他即使套着被汗水沾湿了的旧格子衬衫也一样引人注目。不过格雷格忙着思考路线并没有注意。

 

最终他还是没能如愿以偿，火车延误导致他到学校时已经是晚上了。把伞放在行李箱底层的格雷格被初秋的雨淋得透湿。另一间卧室的主人似乎还没有来，于是在共用的浴室冲了澡，格雷格铺上床单裹条毯子就睡了。

他自认为睡眠质量一向很好，尤其是在累极了的时候。但这晚却睡得很不安慰，可能是因为首夜效应①，他觉得自己始终处于半梦半醒的状态，听到了响动而无法从睡眠中脱身，直到在凌晨猛然惊醒。原来是他不知怎么把自己缠在毛毯里了。

掀开织物让自己暴露在微凉的空气中，他花了几秒来平复呼吸。遮光窗帘没有拉，他能看到窗外晨光熹微，门缝下也透出一线亮光，大概是他的室友到了。

在床单上蹭了蹭身上的冷汗，格雷格决定再睡一会，毕竟离开学还有三天时间，足够他把宿舍收拾妥当。这次他一直睡到被知更鸟的叫声和明晃晃的阳光叫醒。

_①首夜效应，即在陌生环境中 第一次睡眠不如熟悉环境中深入的情况。_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

麦克罗夫特在伊顿的最后两年比一般人精彩得多。

虽然在社团里鲜少见到他的身影，但他假期的课外生活变得格外充实。鲁迪不再满足于让他对着打字机解码或者演绎间谍的伪装身份，开始安排他和外勤人员一起训练。他的教官是前RM①成员，最擅长的就是以各种方法让学员感觉濒临死亡，至少麦克罗夫特经常这么想。

在刚开始的几天里他或躺或趴在训练场满是小石子的土地上大概想过上百次“这绝对是我人生中最痛苦的时刻之前那些都不算什么”。好在一段时间之后加了射击科目，这是麦克罗夫特的强项，也使他受罚的次数大大减少了。

从跑一千米都会瘫坐在地到越野十公里，暑假两个月苦不堪言的体能练习后麦克罗夫特迅速瘦了下来。以前穿个礼服要折腾半个小时的他现在可以在听到哨声的五分钟之内起床背上所有装备在训练场站好。

当他结束训练，带着每个指关节都在拳卧撑时磨破皮的手和酸痛但也轻松了很多的身体回到家时，夏洛克露出了有生以来最惊讶的表情。他好像不认识哥哥一样愣了一会，然后罕见地主动向麦克罗夫特张开双臂。

麦克罗夫特毫不费力地把他抱了起来，对于一个十岁的孩子来讲夏洛克有点轻了，他一定没有好好吃饭。他温柔的拍拍弟弟的卷毛，到卧室把自己收拾妥当后下楼用餐。

依然是他、夏洛克、父母和鲁迪的晚餐，不过这次的气氛明显好了不少，几乎有种普通家庭聚餐的感觉。母亲似乎对他的表现很满意，亲自下厨做了烤鸡，夏洛克也乖乖吃完了盘子里所有的花椰菜和青豆。

再次和夏洛克告别的时候麦克罗夫特才惊觉他错过了多少弟弟成长的时光，现在他蹲下身来已经需要仰视夏洛克了，不过他还是和之前一样拥抱了那个看起来浑身不自在的小卷毛。

 

靠着四个A*的成绩麦克罗夫特低调地踏进了牛津圣约翰学院，若是五年前的他会毫不犹豫地选择贝利奥尔的PEE专业，但事实上他如今主修数学。他的教授是鲁迪的旧识，在麦克罗夫特需要请假或延长论文期限时能给他提供不少方便。而数学相比经济、法律之类的专业活动要少得多，他可不希望过于引人注目。

三年间麦克罗夫特像个影子一样穿梭在古老的校园里，他独自居住，不参加社团，除非必要不会出现在大型活动上。除了宿舍，他最喜欢在乔治亚街或威灵顿广场的图书馆找个角落，阅读权力意志书写的永恒轮回。

 

幸或不幸地，毕业舞会到来之际他不必经历寻找舞伴的尴尬。错过了福克兰群岛和两伊战争使鲁迪固执地认为麦克罗夫特缺乏真正的历练，因此趁着冷战尚未结束，他把刚刚毕业的侄子毫不犹豫地送去了东欧。

湿冷的仿佛结着冰晶的空气中麦克罗夫特裹紧大衣，排在一列拿着篮子等待领取配给的高加索人之间，盼着能快点取走他那一份黄油以及可有可无的情报。能演绎出的事件偏偏要大费周章拿到凭据，就好像他们需要这个来把苏联定罪似的。罪名又是什么，反人类吗？阿富汗战争可不只有他们的功劳。

他打了个冷战，揉揉被冻得发红已经没有知觉的鼻尖抱起双臂，外套的袖口处开线了，他盯着那里缓慢地向前挪动两步，不由自主地怀念起家里的壁炉，神情却保持着和周围人一样的麻木。紧张的局势、高压政策和生活用品的匮乏使每张面孔都显得死气沉沉。

 

灰蒙的街道上不见丝毫应有的圣诞气息，麦克罗夫特的住处也是如此。他取出从英国带来的红茶盒，给自己和茶壶各舀了一小匙。煤气炉是整个屋子里唯一的热源，开水稍微冷却后被注入一把普普通通的白瓷茶壶，这材质不足以完美激发出茶叶的香气，糖罐和奶壶更不必提，每一个都空空如也。不过一壶红茶至少能稍稍缓解他对伦敦的思念。

披上一条厚毯子，他坐在桌前分别给父母和夏洛克写信。麦克罗夫特曾答应每年都会陪夏洛克过圣诞节的，这是他第一次失约。不知道夏洛克会不会为了报复故意弄乱他的藏书，或者在下次见到哥哥时不理他——他脑海中浮现的仍是那个小男孩气鼓鼓的样子，不过夏洛克如今已经是个少年了。他又长高了不少，幼时圆圆的脸颊消失，取而代之的是越发显眼的颧骨。

青春期对改善他的脾气毫无帮助。麦克罗夫特相信以夏洛克的现在实力就足够进入剑桥，但那是在他不会在面试中激怒考官的情况下。他想了想，还是在给母亲的信中提了几句：“关注夏利的礼仪……训练他与常人交往的能力，如必要可告诉他这样日后更易获得研究样本。”在给弟弟的信中他为缺席今年的圣诞而道歉，同时允诺当他拿到第一笔正式工资时要更新夏洛克房间里的所有实验器材。

 

将信封好，剩下的半壶茶已经凉了。他因为那冷而涩的口感皱了眉，放下杯子出神地望着楼下的街道，暮色由东边蔓延而至，像一瓶劣质墨水打翻在铁皮罐子里。街上半晌都见不到一个行人。麦克罗夫特闲极无聊翻开屋子上一任主人落在沙发背后的小说，两张明信片掉出来，一张南法的葡萄园盛满阳光，一张晚霞下丰收的麦田，与这本装帧晦暗的册子格格不入。浸过水变得皱巴巴的书页上，铅笔画的潦草线条散落在文字下方：

‘然而，岁月如梭，时光如水，五十万懒虫、睡鬼在沉沦，在昏睡。我命中注定要在这人间天堂里做主人，当王子，可我却糟践自己，到官署里去当奴隶，去干那下贱的录事差事！’②

那该是一位被放了园艺假的官员，在酒精的作用下抒发心中的愤懑。他又捡起其中一张印刷精美的卡片，那上面没有地址和邮票，四个角微微翘起，不再锋利的边缘带着多次摩擦的痕迹。这是购买于街边的贺卡店还是那个被流放的男人当真踏足过法兰西的土地，呼吸马赛海风带来的温暖空气？

 

天空完全暗下来，铅印文字在越发沉重的黑暗中逐渐无法辨认。麦克罗夫特终于合上书打开台灯，不情愿地开始解码今天的情报，那东西对政府毫无用处却能为他提供一点通讯上的方便。他在书桌前坐了几乎一整夜，厚厚的遮光窗帘让这个房间不至于显得太可疑。

清晨，这个城市的劳动者们尚在酣睡之时，他将分析报告和几封信一并交给他们神出鬼没的联络员，那辆挂着巨大麻布邮差包的自行车消失在一场不知何时才会停止的雪中。

 

_①RM：_ _Royal Marine_ _，英国皇家海军陆战队。_

_②出自果戈里的《死魂灵》。_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷斯垂德在萨默塞特的一段日子。

**Chapter 8**

_麦克罗夫特喜欢了解利益相关者，知道得越多他的优势就越大。身边人的看法是交给他的档案中必不可少的一部分，从中常常能找到当事人自己忽视的细节：习惯性抬手的动作、走路时是否喜欢探着头、在何时第一次因为女友推掉了与朋友的酒吧之夜，不一而足。由他人描述中一鳞半爪的信息推论出人物形象再看着他或她与调查结果重合对于任何一个社会或人类学研究者来说都是种乐趣，虽然麦克罗夫特自认并不居于二者之一。_

_这段斯坦利·霍普金斯探长的叙述由他的探员在一次聚会上收集而来，再由他的秘书于新世纪第五年的某天凌晨与被调查者的其他信息一起放在他的桌面上：_

_“雷斯垂德……我们曾经是同学，在警校一起训练的那种，他枪法很好；也做过同事，在萨默塞特，没错。雷斯垂德人不错，工作、工作也很认真，也许有点过分认真了……在一个案子结束后——原谅我记不清是哪个了——他消沉了一段时日，然后开始在没任务时整天抱着案卷和法典，当时我们都说他要成为皇家律师。没过多久他离开了，似乎是去了苏格兰场，老威尔逊说过他是当条子的好料……他调职后我们就没怎么见过，也许有那么一两次，在培训或者会议上打个招呼什么的。我还在报纸上看到过他，你在这一行待久了就能很容易分辨出来谁是干活的那个，谁又是抢功劳的那个，他是干活的那种。是个好警察，雷斯垂德，也许比我们大多数人都强……”_

 “啪！”

钥匙被随手扔在鞋柜上。大门重重撞上门框的巨响带出隔壁一串咒骂。那声音很快变小，消失在滞重的空气里。

雷斯垂德没心思锁门，没法做任何事。他只是机械地把鞋子踢掉，将自己的全部重量压在那老旧的二手沙发上，木架变形发出一阵不欢迎的吱嘎声，一只住在里面的蜘蛛慌忙逃窜。他的脸对着靠垫埋在一个角落里，与皮肤接触的蓝色布料因为一块顽固的油渍而被洗到发白，细小的纤维脱落，带酒味的气流裹挟着它们进入鼻腔，有点痒，又有点酸，然后一颗很大的水珠砸下来。

 

一周前母亲打来电话让他回法国看望病重的祖母，他却因为手头的案件一拖再拖，不仅没能见到她最后一面，甚至错过了今天的葬礼，只为了亲手把彼得·克里送进监狱享受至少十二年的刑期。这是值得的，早上他走进治安法院时对自己说。

今天坐在被告席的男人的口供全部由谎言堆砌而成，醉酒、精神状态不稳定、无主观杀人意图——借口，刺向头部的九刀足够证明他故意杀人未遂。他让家中地面滴溅上新婚妻子的血，只因为前夫入狱而她想要抚养自己的孩子。她伤得不重，鉴定为轻伤，这是件好事但对量刑来说并非如此，而这男人还在作案后报了警，雪上加霜。

雷斯垂德每次想到这都忍不住点上支烟好压下怒火，这是个有前科的凶手，非法限制人身自由只带给他七天拘留和一笔微不足道的罚款，但却教会了他怎样说话能把刑期压到最短，雷斯垂德别无他法只能把证据报告做的尽可能漂亮，让辩护律师找不到空子。

但这一次他们输得很彻底。婚姻关系再加上轻伤鉴定，法官以与他外表不相符的仁慈只判了那男人两年。

 

雷斯垂德忍住跳上法官席重击那张猪肝色胖脸的冲动扯下长袍回到办公室，在接下来的一整天里都一言不发。萨默塞特这个小小的警局里人们来来往往，但今天没人和他搭话，直到下班时他被自己的上司威尔逊探长叫到办公室。

那是个和善的胖老头，从村里的治安官做起，一年到头也只有些小偷小摸的案子，因此没有警察中常见的严肃紧绷的神情。雷斯垂德没能从他这学到什么，但也从未被刁难过，他在进苏格兰场之前尚不知道新入职的警员会受到何种特殊待遇，故而对此缺乏应有的感激。相比日后的格里森，克拉伦斯·威尔逊简直像个苦口婆心的老母亲。

他不痛不痒地安慰了雷斯垂德一番，无非是嘱咐他不要将这个案件放在心上，尽快调整好状态，末了拍了拍他的肩膀，说下次有名额自己一定会推荐雷斯垂德去伦敦大区。

 

他当然听不进去，虽然雷斯垂德已经不是那个做着超级英雄梦的六岁小男孩，也不再是热血沸腾的少年，但这与他想象的工作相差太远了。经过大学三年的理论知识的学习和训练场上六个月的摸爬滚打，他几乎是迫不及待地等着被分配。  

萨默塞特是个好地方，对养老来说。不过雷斯垂德不可能满足于骑着自行车找找钱包，或者坐在办公室填写新下发的调查表格。两年多来这是他参与的第一起恶性案件，但司法公正突然变成了轻飘飘的肥皂泡，在他眼前破裂。

抓住坏人，然后他们会受到应得的惩罚，他以为事情本该如此。但现在，神像跌落，蜡烛熄灭，教堂不再响起圣歌，一直以来遮挡在眼前的虚伪又温柔的帘幕被扯开，背后焦黑的废墟让人喘不过气。酒精无法重建他一直以来支撑自己的障壁，只会让那些残垣的边角愈发尖锐鲜明。或许是他喝得不够多，雷斯垂德在凌晨三点浮动的冰冷中，在清醒与化学性的混沌边界中想着。

 

日后为苏格兰场熟知的雷斯垂德探长其实十分狡猾，他会变着花样说服长官批下一张搜查令，会在抓捕时控制不好力道让嫌疑人鼻青脸肿地躺倒在地，还会放一个有吸毒前科的可疑人员进现场，对他顺走的证物视而不见，甚至把审讯记录落在蒙塔古街一间公寓如同化学用品回收站一样的咖啡桌上。

他在那之前二十年的现在还只是一个会在喝多了威士忌后蜷缩在沙发上哭泣的年轻人，不过雷斯垂德会很快成长起来，每个去那里的人都会，但方式我们不得而知。伦敦是个锻炼人的好地方，他很快就能意识到之前那些不过是前菜，从东区飞车抢劫的小混混到肯辛顿区俱乐部里秘而不宣的权色交易，这个大污水坑里每一寸蛰伏的黑暗都比那西海岸小镇的沙滩上的贝壳还多。

TBC


End file.
